My Beloved Shortie
by Azura Eve
Summary: [ChanBaek/Vignette] ((Sequel of When Chanyeol Mets Shortie)) Baekhyun merinding disko. Bulu romanya berdiri semua seolah dia melihat pocong tegak di depan matanya. "Maukah kau jadi kekasihku, Nona Pendek?" / "Sunbae, kurasa aku juga menyukaimu." / Betul kata Kyungsoo, kalau orang jatuh cinta itu dunia serasa milik berdua—orang lain ngontrak! / Leave review please :)


**MY BELOVED SHORTIE**

ByunBaekhyun melirik-lirik sudut koridor dan memastikan tempat itu jauh dari salah satu murid yang sekarang ini masuk daftar orang-orang yang mesti-dia-hindari. Lelaki mungil itu berjinjit, sebisa mungkin agar tidak membuat suara gaduh apapun. Sepatunya bahkan ia copot supaya siapapun tidak bisa mendengar bunyi langkahnya. Katakan ia paranoid, tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Sejak hari Selasa di mana kejadian tidak sengaja di perpustakaan sekolah, Baekhyun jadi paling anti dengan seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol. Kalau lupa, biar kuingatkan kembali. Waktu itu Baekhyun menggapai sebuah buku novel edisi terbatas; buku tersebut ada di tempat yang terlalu tinggi; Chanyeol menghampirinya dan mengambil buku itu; Baekhyun tidak terima dan minta buku itu diberikan padanya dengan alasan ia yang lebih dulu melihatnya; Chanyeol tidak percaya, malah menggoda Baekhyun dan mengatakan untuk merebut buku tersebut langsung dari tangannya. Dan bla-bla-bla, kuyakin kautahu kelanjutannya bagaimana.

**.**

**.**

—_Disclaimer—  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun belong to each other. The stuck idea comes from my brain suddenly when I was did my exam test._

_Pairing: Chan/Baek  
Rating: T (PG-12)  
Genre: Romance  
Length: Vignette  
Warns: __**BOYS LOVE – OOC – AU**_

**.**

**.**

Oke, Baekhyun akui dia ketakutan kalau berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Pasalnya, lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu nampak seperti maniak. Tahu apa? Hari itu juga—saat ciuman pertama Baekhyun terenggut paksa olehnya (tapi tidak yakin juga sih, sebab reaksi Baekhyun di luar dugaan: diam sambil tersipu)—Chanyeol bersikeras untuk tahu segala mengenai Baekhyun. Dia bertanya Baekhyun berasal dari kelas mana, apa jajanan kantin kesukaannya, hingga guru yang ditakutinya.

Yang lebih sialnya lagi, Baekhyun akhirnya tahu jika Park Chanyeol yang berurusan dengannya ini bukanlah orang biasa. Dalam konteks popularitas, dia berada di urutan dua di lingkungan sekolah. Di mana peringkat pertamanya dipegang Kim Jongin, anak kelas 3-5 yang jago menari (belakangan ini Baekhyun tahu jika laki-laki itu naksir berat dengan sahabatnya, Kyungsoo yang matanya besar itu). Kejutan bagi Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa dirinya terlalu ketinggalan jaman dengan kenal Chanyeol baru akhir-akhir ini?

Baekhyun pun baru sadar jika Chanyeol itu adalah_ Chanyeol _yang selama ini jadi bahan gosip Minseok, Yixing, Luhan dan Kyungsoo saat jam istirahat. _Double freak; _ternyata Chanyeol adalah kakak kelasnya yang ada di jurusan IPA dan tergolong murid cerdas. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang notabene terletak di kelas bungsu—2-7, apalagi?—Chanyeol justru pemimpin di kelas akselerasi 3-1. Seharusnya Chanyeol ada satu tingkat bersama dengan Baekhyun, tapi salahkan otaknya yang punya _IQ _lebih _sedikit _daripada Baekhyun yang membuatnya bisa mendahului sebayanya untuk duduk menerima pelajaran yang belum seharusnya ia pelajari. Lagi-lagi nilai lebih Chanyeol yang terkuak makin membuat Baekhyun mantap jaga jarak.

Baekhyun tidak mau berurusan dengan seseorang prestise macam si Park satu itu. Lelaki tersebut terdiri dari unsur TTP (bukan tebar-tebar pesona, oke?) yang artinya—

Tampan – _ceklis!_

Tinggi – _ceklis!_

Pintar – _ceklis!_

Lagipula dengar-dengar keluarga Chanyeol itu berasal dari kalangan berada dan terkenal. Baekhyun cari informasi dari kelas samping jika keluarga Park menjadi penyumbang tetap bagi yayasan sekolah. (Ayahnya pemilik saham di Switchduck Co. Ltd.)

Chanyeol bersuara lumayan, dia pintar _rapping _lagu-lagu bertempo biasa ataupun yang model _beatbox_. (Tapi Chanyeol pun tidak tutup kemungkinan untuk menyanyikan lagu bernuansa _mellow _macam Really I Didn't Know—kalau ada yang minta)

Chanyeol anggota OSIS, posisinya sebagai sie keamanan. (Tidak mengherankan, sebab tubuh tingginya terkadang membuat takut orang meski rata-rata ujungnya nanti mereka akan berkomentar tentang betapa konyolnya cengiran Chanyeol)

Chanyeol salah satu atlet basket utama kebanggaan sekolah, dia pemain inti. (Bila kau melihat teknik _slamdunk-_nya, aku yakin kau pasti terpukau di tempat!)

Chanyeol gemar tertawa. (Chanyeol akan tertawa sampai giginya kering karena dia tipe orang tidak sayang menghamburkan Pepsodent-nya)

Chanyeol tidak sombong. (Dia suka menabung dan sangat sering mentraktir rekannya yang kebetulan _kanker—_kantong kering—untuk jajan di kantin _ddeokbbokki _Bibi Song)

Chanyeol ini, Chanyeol itu. Baekhyun sampai pusing menghapalnya satu-satu. Ah, intinya, kelebihan Chanyeol bejibun!

Tipe-tipe seperti Chanyeol itu tanpa ditanya juga pasti punya banyak penggemar yang terdiri dari gadis-gadis adolesen yang standar kelabilannya berada lima tingkat di atas rata-rata. Dan kalau mereka mendengar ada _pesaing baru, _mereka akan berlipat lebih agresif dengan menyerang si _anak baru _itu. Mencakar, menjambak, atau menggigit bukanlah hal baru lagi dalam dunia _fangirling_! Otomatis, Baekhyun pun tahu seluk beluknya bila ia sampai terlibat dengan yang namanya Chanyeol. Riwayat Baekhyun pasti tamat…

Oh.

Membayangkannya saja Baekhyun ngeri sendiri.

Kata Luhan, ini justru kesempatan bagus buat Baekhyun untuk memunculkan diri ke permukaan mengingat pamor mereka di sekolah sudah tambah meredup (Baekhyun sempat memukul kepala Luhan karena bicara sesuatu yang menyinggung hati kecilnya yang rapuh), namun yang dikatakannya memang benar; The Swiftest—trio yang digawangi dirinya, Kyungsoo, Luhan—telah mulai tidak dilirik anak-anak murid lain. Semuanya beralih pada grup musik beraliran _pop/rock _bernama XOXO yang isinya Jongin, Jongdae, Joonmyeon, Sehun dan Wufan (murid transfer dari Cina) yang Baekhyun tahu jika hanya Jongdae yang punya suara merdu di antara mereka. Selebihnya, Baekhyun sinis dengan mengatakan, "Pasti mereka cuma modal tampang," dan yah, kata-katanya tidak salah juga, sih. Muka Joonmyeon, Wufan dan Sehun sangatlah menjual. Kalau Jongin…, mungkin anak-anak cinta dengan teknik menarinya yang seksi itu. (Apalagi Jongin senang sekali menari sambil menangkup selangkangan)

Lagipula, riset di kalangan 1000 penggemar perempuan memperlihatkan hasil serupa sebanyak 86% (Jika mereka memang melihat idola lelaki berdasarkan tampang)

**.**

**.**

"Huuuuf, untunglah dia sudah pergi," Baekhyun menghela napasnya lega saat mendapati tubuh tinggi Chanyeol sudah hilang dari pandangannya dan di sana tinggal beberapa murid penggemar rempong Chanyeol sibuk bergosip ria.

Baekhyun sudah akan bubar jalan sebelum dia mendengar suara berat mampir di pendengarannya. "Kau memperhatikan siapa? Dia siapa?" tanya suara itu tepat di telinganya.

Baekhyun merinding disko. Bulu romanya berdiri semua seolah dia melihat pocong tegak di depan matanya.

_Chanyeol…_

Ya, itu suara Chanyeol. Tanpa melirikpun Baekhyun sudah hapal suaranya. Jangan gede rasa dulu, Baekhyun menghapalnya untuk menghindari kalau sewaktu-waktu ada kesempatan seperti ini. Supaya Baekhyun bisa cepat berlari kalau mendengar tanda-tanda keberadaan Chanyeol. Sayangnya itu semua terlambat. Kini Chanyeol ada tepat di belakangnya. Dan Baekhyun bisa tebak jika mukanya pasti konyol sekali.

_Sial! Sial! Sial! _Baekhyun tidak henti-henti merutuk dalam hati sambil menyumpah serapa segala yang menyangkut orang yang sangat-tidak-ingin-ditemuinya. _Park Chanyeol sintinggggg, kenapa dia bisa tahu aku di sini? Argh, Tiang Listrik sedeng…, mati, matilah kauuuu!_

"_Babe_…" panggil Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini Baekhyun bisa merasakan hangat napas Chanyeol menjalar di sekitar tengkuknya. Membuat merinding. "A—Ah…, aku tidak cari siapa-siapa, tuh…" balasnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Bohong. Kau berharap aku yang pergi, kan?" Chanyeol kini meniup-niup telinganya.

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi sehingga dia membalik badannya tiba-tiba. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol terkaget. Dia yang sedang menyorongkan bibirnya membelakkan mata saat Baekhyun juga mengerucutkan bibirnya.

_**Chuuuuuu~!**_

Sepatu yang digenggamnya jatuh tanpa beban.

Oh Tuhan!

Serasa _de javu—_

_Lagi-lagi ciuman yang tidak direncanakan…_

—Baekhyun pingsan tidak lama kemudian.

**.**

**.**

Pada akhirnya mereka berakhir di sini. Di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Chanyeol membopong tubuh Baekhyun dengan panik dan sibuk bertanya macam-macam hal pada dokter Jung—dokter jaga UKS hari itu.

Baekhyun dibaringkan di ranjang dan Chanyeol menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada. Perbuatannya membuat dokter perempuan itu geleng-geleng kepala. "Orang pingsan itu justru perlu udara bebas supaya bisa napas dengan lega, kenapa kau malah menyelimutinya?" tanyanya yang dibalas kekehan datar dari Chanyeol. Otaknya jadi konslet kalau melihat Baekhyun. Itu serius.

Dokter Jung menyodori aromaterapi tepat di depan hidung Baekhyun. Tapi sampai duapuluh kali ganti merek, Baekhyun tetap betah pingsan.

"Bagaimana ini, _Ssaem_, kok dia tidak bangun-bangun juga, ya?"

"Tenanglah, dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya pingsan. Nanti juga bangun sendiri…"

"Pakai cara itu saja biar dia cepat sadar, bagaimana?"

Dokter Jung memandangi Chanyeol dengan aneh, "Cara apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu, membuat mata dokter Jung membelalak takjub. "Kauyakin? Apakah itu aman?"

"Entahlah, kalau belum dicoba kita tidak akan pernah tahu…"

Pluk.

_Dua menit berselang—_

Setelah Baekhyun yang pingsan dibekap _aset_ milik Chanyeol—yang belum dicuci selama dua bulan—akhirnya dia sadar juga.

Dia memijat kepalanya yang pusing. Di depan mukanya Chanyeol menyengir aneh.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga…

Matanya melotot marah, "YAH! Tiang Listrik gila! Kau apakan aku! Gila, hidungku serasa tersumbat selama lima detik!" serunya. Dia menendang muka Chanyeol dan membuat lelaki itu tersungkur. Suara kepala dan ujung meja yang berbenturan terdengar pilu. Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol kembali mendirikan tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu mengangkat tangannya dengan polos dan menunjuk kaus kakinya yang dia taruh di samping bantal Baekhyun. "Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu… Sumpah!"

"Hoek!" Baekhyun rasanya akan muntah berkali-kali saat terang-terangan melihat benda keramat yang digunakan Chanyeol barusan. "Kau berencana membunuhku, ya? ITU KAUS KAKI!"

Mengerut, Chanyeol sembunyi di balik dokter Jung. "Dokter, tolong jelaskan padanya…" katanya pelan.

Dokter Jung menoyor Chanyeol dan mendekati Baekhyun, "Karena dengan macam-macam aromaterapi saja kau tidak bangun-bangun, Chanyeol inisiatif em…, memakai _caranya_…"

"Dengan membekapku memakai kaus kakinya yang busuk itu? Itu namanya membunuh, _Ssaem, _bukan menyadarkan—"

"Sudahlah, Baekhyun. Lagipula Chanyeol sudah bermaksud baik telah mengantarmu ke sini."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan opini dokter Jung.

"Tadi Chanyeol tampak panik sekali saat menggendongmu. Nah, memangnya kau pingsan kenapa? Setahuku kau tidak punya riwayat anemia. Tadi pagi kau belum sarapan?"

"Iya, memangnya kau lapar, _Shortie_?" tanya Chanyeol ikut nimbrung.

Baekhyun cengo dengan sebutan Chanyeol untuknya, tapi ia memilih mengabaikannya. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang membuatnya pingsan barusan.

"Babe_…"_

"_A—Ah, aku tidak cari siapa-siapa, tuh…"_

"_Bohong. Kau berharap aku yang pergi, kan?"_

_Sret—_

_**Chuuuuuu~!**_

"Dia!" tuding Baekhyun kesal. "Aku pingsan melihatnyaaaaaa! Suruh dia pergi yang jauh dariku, _Ssaem, _aku parno!"

Chanyeol yang ditunjuk-tunjuk Baekhyun—yang nampak kebingungan tanpa klu—hanya bisa tersenyum sedih seraya berkata, "Sebegitu inginkah dikau melenyapkanku, Tuan Puteri?" katanya lebay. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya tambah mual dan mengubur kepalanya masuk dalam bantal.

Dokter Jung yang tidak tahu-menahu soal apapun memilih pergi dan membiarkan dua makhluk itu terkunci di dalam.

Di dalam.

Berdua.

Terkunci.

Di satu ruangan sama.

Chanyeol nyengir. Baekhyun merana.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun datang ke sekolah dengan tidak bersemangat. Apa yang terjadi kemarin jauh lebih parah ketimbang dua minggu lalu. Kemarin, dokter Jung sepertinya lupa telah meninggalkan dirinya dan Chanyeol terkunci di UKS. Jadi, butuh waktu sampai Pak satpam membukakan UKS dengan kunci cadangan. Kira-kira Baekhyun sampai di rumah jam delapan malam.

Chanyeol terus-terusan mengoceh dengan berisik, berkata bahwa dia beruntung sekali bisa dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun cemberut sepanjang waktu. Dia sama sekali tidak membalas omongan Chanyeol. Malang memang, Chanyeol mengoceh dengan angin.

**.**

**.**

_**Waktu istirahat—**_

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terus-terusan membuntutiku, _Sunbae_!"

Suara Baekhyun sarat akan permohonan dan kentara sangat gemas. Baekhyun memelototi Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depannya, memasang wajah bodoh sambil memeluk gitar. Mereka sedang ada di koridor yang otomatis langsung jadi bahan tontonan murid-murid.

_Hell yaaaa~ _apapun yang berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kenapa? Ada alasan apa sehingga aku tidak boleh mendekatimu?" tanya Chanyeol polos.

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya, "Tidak ada, sih…" balasnya pelan.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau bertingkah terus-terusan menolakku? Apa salahku?" Chanyeol langsung mencengkram lembut pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Pipinya sudah panas. Baekhyun tahu pasti dia merona. Chanyeol kini meletakkan gitarnya dan bersimpuh. Entah apa maksudnya. Sial, apalagi sekarang beberapa murid perempuan melemparinya pandangan membunuh yang mengatakan: _Kalau kau sampai kecentilan di depan Chanyeol _Oppa_, lihat saja pulang nanti kau lewat mana…_

"_S—Sunbae_…" panggil Baekhyun tidak enak.

"Sssttttt," sela Chanyeol. Dia bergerak menciumi tangan Baekhyun, "Aku menyukaimu."

"S—Suka?"

"Sejak pertemuan pertama kita di perpustakaan sekolah, aku telah tertarik padamu. Si kecil yang berisik…"

"Hei, aku tidak—"

"Aku mencintaimu pada ciuman pertama…"

_Apa-apaan ini, _rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati. "A—Apa?"

"Jadi," Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri. Di tangan kanannya tiba-tiba saja ada bunga mawar entah dari mana. Lelaki itu menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun dengan sopan, "Maukah kau jadi kekasihku, _**Nona Pendek**_?"

_Siiiii—iiing._

Pendek.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya kesal dengan Chanyeol yang terus-menerus mengungkit tentang tinggi badannya yang tidak seberapa. Asal tahu saja, Baekhyun cenderung sensitif akan hal itu. Menurutnya tinggi badannya masih tergolong biasa untuk laki-laki seumurnya. Tidak terlalu pendek, kok. Tapi mengapa Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Nona Pendek_? Baekhyun bukan wanita dan Baekhyun tidak pendek!

"Yah Tiang Listrik! Aku bukan perempuan dan tubuhku tidak pendek-pendek amat!" maki Baekhyun keras. Lelaki itu merebut mawar Chanyeol dan melemparnya tepat mengenai muka Chanyeol. "Terima itu! Jangan harap aku sudi menerimamu—" katanya lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan jalan.

Tapi—

Set.

—Chanyeol duluan menahan lengannya dan mencegah Baekhyun pergi dari sana. "Kautahu kenapa aku sangat suka memanggilmu dengan sebutan _Pendek_?"

"…"

"Karena tubuhmu yang pendek itu kurasakan pas dengan tinggi tubuhku yang terlalu menyebalkan ini. Aku senang karena dengan tinggimu itu, kau bisa bebas kupeluk…" ujarnya, lalu memeluk Baekhyun.

"Awwwwwwww," Para murid yang menjadi penonton langsung meleleh mendengar _gombal _Chanyeol buat Baekhyun. Beberapa perempuan nyentrik penggemar Chanyeol melihatnya dengan pandangan iri dan gemas. Ingin juga diperlakukan seperti itu.

Baekhyun diam dengan posisi tetap membelakangi Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian, bibirnya bergerak dan mengucapkan sesuatu dengan lirih— "Apa?"

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. "Apanya apa…"

"Apa alasan kau bisa menyukaiku?"

Menghela napas, Chanyeol melembutkan pandangannya meski Baekhyun tidak melihat. "Tidak ada."

"Bagaimana bisa tidak ada? Lalu mengapa kau berkata kau menyukaiku jika alasannya saja kau tidak punya."

"Perlukah alasan khusus untukku bisa menyukaimu?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku kira supaya menghindari kemungkinan kau akan memainkanku, ya. Kau harus punya alasan."

"Baik," kata Chanyeol melepas pelukan sepihak mereka. "Aku menyukaimu seperti bagaimana langit menyukai bintang. Mencintaimu seperti bumi yang mencintai hujan. Dan berjanji akan melindungimu seperti kau matahariku…"

"Terlalu muluk."

"Memang begitu kenyataannya," ucap Chanyeol. Dia membalik badan Baekhyun dan menemukan wajah lelaki itu telah memerah dengan hebat.

Di tempat itu seakan-akan hanya ada mereka. Murid lain entah ke mana. Betul kata Kyungsoo, kalau orang jatuh cinta itu dunia serasa milik berdua—orang lain ngontrak. Baekhyun merasa dadanya berdentum tidak karuan.

"…"

"…"

"_Sunbae,_"

"Hmm?"

"Kurasa aku juga menyukaimu."

"Kautahu aku lebih menyukaimu, Nona Pendek."

"Aku tidak pendek."

"Kau pendek."

"Aku tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Pendek."

"Tinggi."

"Pendek."

"Tinggi."

"Pendek."

"Tinggi."

"Tinggi—"

"Pendek!"

Ups?

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya, terjebak dengan kata-katanya sendiri. "Sial!"

Chanyeol menyengir, "Sudahlah mengaku saja kau memang pendek…" godanya. Dia mencolek dagu Baekhyun, "Lagipula kau juga dengar sendiri kalau aku menyukaimu salah satunya karena tinggi badanmu itu,"

Baekhyun menyerah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku pendek dan aku menyukai si Tiang Listrik sekolah, Park Chanyeol. Kau puas?" sinisnya.

"Nah, begitu baru pacarku…" ucap Chanyeol bangga.

"Kata siapa aku pacarmu, enak saja," cibir Baekhyun. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya ke Chanyeol, "Dasar Tiang Listrik~" ejek Baekhyun sebelum berlari kecil meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerjap dua kali sebelum mengejarnya dengan langkah lebar—

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Nona Pendek, tunggu aku!"

—**Owarimashitta—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Zula's Side_

Wuah, ini FF lahir berkat(?) desakan kalian yang minta sekuel. Moga suka ama endingnya yang macem gini. Pokoknya lunas udah ya, jan minta sekuel lagi hwhwhw ;-; oya, yang belum baca prekuelnya, silahkan baca dulu (judulnya **When Chanyeol Mets Shortie**). Jangan lupa review tapi haghag.

**JANGAN NGILANG ABIS BACA, oke? Tinggalin ripiuw barang atu hurup ;3**

**Anak baik pasti enggak pernah ngelakuin(?) 'hit and run' XDv**


End file.
